


Loyalty:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Ohana Forever: [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Physical Abuse, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Ratings: R, Support, Torture, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve was faced with getting captured, tortured, & raped, His friends rescued him before he was dead, Does he tell them what happened ?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my "Ohana" series, Read my others & enjoy!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyalty:

*Summary: Steve was faced with getting captured, tortured, & raped, His friends rescued him before he was dead, Does he tell them what happened ?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my "Ohana" series, Read my others & enjoy!!!*

 

It was hard for the Five-O Team to see that their leader was so weak & fragile, from the beatings, torture, & rape that he had to endure, Officer Kono Kalakaua said with tears in her eyes, "Is Bossman gonna be okay ?", Detective Danny "Danno" Williams hugged her close to her, "We will make sure of it", & they got into the camaro, & followed the ambulance to Tripler, & from that point on, They are not gonna let Commander Steve McGarrett out of their sights again.

 

Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly came in after closing the scene, & he rushed to his two love ones, & asked anxiously, "How's Steve doing ?", The Blond choked back on emotion, & said, "They had to sedate him, so they can do the exam, When I find the bastards, Chin-Ho Kelly, I am....", He was cut off by the Hawaian Lieutenant saying, "Get in line", & he went to comfort his cousin, while Danny found them some food.

 

Dr, Davidson came out, & she said with a sigh, "It's not bad, But it's not good, He took a hell of a beating, & the rape was brutual, I think he was fighting on hope, that you would come & rescue him, & it looks like he won the gamble", Danny got straight to the point, "Can we take him home now ?", The Good Doctor nodded, & said, "It has to be a smooth ride though, Understand ?", The Three Remaining Five-O Members nodded, showing that they understood.

 

They got their muscular leader & love one home safely, & Chin said with a sniffle, "I will go & get us some supplies", Kono said, "I will get him some clothes, blanket, & a pillow", Danny said, "I will make sure that he is comfortable on this crappy couch", & they all went about to do their tasks, so they won't disturb their sleeping love one.

 

"No, Please, Leave them alone, Take me !", Steve exclaimed, as the seal was trying to fight off a nightmare, & the others were up in a instant, Kono said soothingly, as she raked her fingers in his hair, "Come on, Steve, Come on, Let's see those baby blues", The Lieutenant said encouragingly, "Come on, Buddy, We missed your voice", The Blond said in a pushing tone, "Come on, Babe, Time to wake up", & Steve shocked himself awake.

 

He was panting softly, & Danny said with a smile, when he caught his attention, "You are safe, Babe", The Five-O Commander said with uncertainity, "Safe ?", Kono, Chin, & Danny all nodded to confirm it. "It was such a fucking nightmare, & I lived it !", exclaimed the Navy Seal in disbelief, as he composed himself, after really waking up.

 

He went into details of what happened to him, cause he knew he couldn't reecover, if he did not do this, & as the team listened, they had tears in their eyes, & so did Steve, & he said with a fear, & pleading for him to understand, "See why I had to offer myself up ?, If anything happened to any fo you, I.....", he shuddered at the thought. Kono said this to reassure him.

 

"Nothing will happen to us, If we stick together", The Hawaiian Beauty insisting on it, & the three men nodded, indicated that she was right, Chin said, "Plus, We are stronger in numbers, & the bad guys fear us, So that helps a lot", Danny said this to his best friend, "No matter what, We are not gonna leave you, You are loyal to us, So we are gonna show you our loyalty, & stay with you", Steve was touched, & rasied his hand, palm up, "Ohana Forever ?", Kono, Chin, & Danny said in unison, "Ohana Forever", & smiled, Steve smiled bigger, cause he knew that he can count on these three people, as teammates, friends, & family, for months to come, & for the future too, Hawaii will be protected better, knowing that Five-O has everything covered & under control, for future generations to come.

 

 

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
